The Marshmallow Wars Series
by riah alice drake
Summary: Another attempt at a multiple series/ship work. The Weapons will always be the same but the couple and the situation will change. I'll be adding to this from time to time so stay tuned for more playful encounters.
1. Sanvers

Alex let out a long-exasperated huff spinning around in her chair until she met Maggie's upside down mildly annoyed glare with a board on of her own.

"You were the one that thought watching me do paperwork would be a fun, Danvers." The detective pointed out looking back toward the file she wasn't really reading. "Only because A: being here means that I get to spend time with you again. Something I have been missing like crazy since we momentarily broke up and two I didn't want to suggest other things we could be doing after we just got back together and have the precinct all to ourselves," Alex answered honestly sliding down farther into her seat.

Maggie forced a laugh, but the momentary darkening of her eyes told the watching agent that her detective was thinking the same things she was as Maggie leaned forward hooking her leg around the legs of Alex's chair to pull her in for a quick pick to her lips.

"Well if your board you could go hunting in people's desks. Although Rao knows what kind of stuff you'll find." Maggie shuddered while Alex just laughed at the dry sarcasm in her voice. "Kind of sounds like you don't want me around Sawyer." The agent sulked going back to absently spinning around in her chair slowly.

Maggie sighed pushing the file she's been pretending to read for the last hour away. "You should know already that I do find you very distracting Danvers." She answered flipping her hair over her shoulder and out of her eyes as she leaned back with her arms folded behind her head. "But it's like you said we just got back together so we can't just go at it like rabbits every other time we're alone like before." She pointed out remembering more than a few times they had hooked up in some choice places around the very building they were occupying.

"I know that Mags." Alex promised her eyes still trained on the ceiling as she lost herself in the memories. "I still can't believe we didn't get caught that time we made out between the vending machines in the break room." Maggie chuckled listening to Alex's breathy groan at the reminder.

"Get back to work Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD Science Division." Alex scolded as she got up to stretch pushing the half-finished paperwork back in front of the cop. "The sooner you finish those last reports the sooner we can go home for pizza, couch snuggles and at least half of a bad action movie I stole from Quantico before bedtime." Maggie chuckled rubbing her hand over her face with a lazy grin at the cozy picture Alex was painting in her head.

"Now write pretty baby. I'm going on a treasure hunt." The red hair woman grinned carding the fingers of her right hand in Maggie's hair as she passed on the way to one of the other officer's desks. "Whatever you say Alex Danvers Secret Service," Maggie answered playfully swatting at the retreating agent's backside as she passed picking up her discarded pen as Alex looked back over her shoulder with a teasing flirtatious wink.

"Oh yes. Jackpot."

Maggie perked up at the triumphant sounding of her girlfriend's whispered exclamation from somewhere off to her right side in the darkening bullpen. "What'cha find Danvers?" the detective wondered curiously without so much as looking up from the report she was still writing to see. After all Alex had only been searching for less than five minutes before she'd seemed to find anything worth cheering about.

"Nothing." Alex practically sang back obviously lying to her. "But I will be confiscating this as potentially hazardous property." The agent continued with a kind of childlike excitement that Maggie had been missing in their time apart however brief that time had been.

"Wha…" Maggie asked shaking her unkempt hair out of her eyes as she turned in her chair toward where Alex's voice had been coming from only to find that the agent was no longer there. "Oh, come on Danvers." Maggie groaned spinning back to her desk only to have a small hit to the back of her head make her spin back around seconds later. "I just had to fall in love with a ninja." Maggie laughed dryly tapping the end of her pen against the side of the report she was still writing out.

"That's Agent Ninja to you Detective Dimples." Alex corrected from the surrounding darkness of the bullpen as Maggie felt another hit this time to the back of her neck and another to her shoulder.

Alex hadn't been excepting to feel a pair of small hits to her ankle when she'd tried to sneak into a better position.

"I found that out of date toy gun from Johnson's desk months ago babe." Maggie called out pressing her back against the side of one of her other colleague's desks "But I got the better version last week." Maggie grinned proudly as she loaded her own plastic weapon with its snack food ammunition then playfully spun it around her trigger finger as she peeked around the side of the desk.

"Well, you are a detective after all." Alex praised still munching on her own little bag of ammunition as she talked still keeping well out of her searching detective's line of sight. The agent had to admit that her girlfriend did have the better weapon. Even when Alex's stolen one fired larger rounds Maggie's gun seemed to hold more of the mini ones giving her the real field advantage in their little marshmallow war. She must have had Winn repurpose an old nerf gun for her going by the style of the toy in her hand.

They both got off more than a few good shots leaving little trails of the fluffy white snack food behind them as they chased each other around the bullpen before finally coming face to face at last in the small break room pointing their weapon at the other's chest as if the guns they were using were filled with real bullets instead of candy ones.

"Okay Okay. Stalemate." Maggie offered but without dropping her weapon as a playful smile spread across Alex's lips at her unspoken surrender. "but how about we take this little showdown back home and the loser has to get Johnson a new shooter plus a full bag of amo." Maggie suggested

"We'll need to stop by the store for more marshmallows for ourselves first Sawyer." Alex reasoned with a coy smile. "And maybe we can make our next little game a bit more interesting."

Maggie's eyes darkened "Are you suggesting…" but Alex only shrugged at the question her face now the picture of innocence as she offered her free hand toward the detective. "It depends on if you finished up that last report like the good girl I know you are." The agent corrected biting her lower lip to keep from smiling at Maggie's shudder at her praise as she tripped back toward her desk.

"I did see? All done." Maggie promised while Alex slipped her toy gun safely out of her way as she crossed over to Maggie's desk to check for herself.

"Then I'd say you've earned yourself a round of strip marshmallow war when we get home Sawyer." Alex winked unable to hold in her laughter as she let Maggie pull her out to her waiting motorcycle with the stolen gun from her co-worker's desk still tucked into the waistband of Alex's pants as they drove back to their shared apartment.


	2. Clexa

"Lexa…"

 _*long drawn out groan followed by aimless channel surfing of the low volume tv*_

"Will you cut it out please?"

 _*soft breathy giggle*_

"I mean it Lex stop it. I have to get this finished before class.…Tomorrow and you know how hard Professor Titus is on everyone whos, not on his precious team or his precious team Commander."

"Aaww your so adorable when your upset you know," The green-eyed brunette sighed still lounging contently on her girlfriend's couch. "But I thought you said it was the last one you had to do and that it was the easiest one so why not just skip it?" she wondered innocently while also shooting one of the marshmallows from her makeshift pvc pipe gun into the air letting the candied projectile ark into her mouth. "but if you hadn't waited until the last winte to start you woun't be ambling now." The athlete scolded as she chewed.

"I did start early but then you had to come in and distract me." The blonde pouted glancing quickly between her girlfriend and the mess of colored charcoal pencils she'd laid out beside her sketch pad.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you about the teams win at the finals myself before that mouth breather Collins kid got the chance to steal my thunder." Lexa defended with what she knew Clarke thought of as one of her more adorable pouts as her girlfriend's ocean color eyes looked up to meet her jade green ones.

"Trust me there was plenty of thunder last night Lex and more of it this morning babe and absolutely none of it caused by Finn." Clarke promised smearing long red and dark black streaks against her forehead as her eyes found Lexa's in the afternoon light. "No just keep your eyes on me." Clarke pleaded when Lexa started to drop her gaze shyly her head tilting to the side as her hand ruffled in the colors on the table top.

"Like that's hard considering I get to look at you." Lexa smiled aiming another shot at Clarke's chest while the blonde was distracted looking for the right shade of green in her cash of colors.

"Alright Commander," Clarke growled finally setting down her chosen pencil after a few more glances between the page she was scribbling at and the eyes of the woman she loved pulling out a drawer at her desk. "It's wartime." Clarke smiled bring out her own weapon into their little battle

"Holy…" Lexa squealed in surprise diving down behind the couch as another white colored snack food pelted just over her shoulder flying harmlessly into the TV. "How did you get a marshmallow firing bazooka?" the brunette wondered in awe.

"Raven." Clarke smiled proudly falling dramatically over the back of the couch into Lexa's waiting arms. "Now are you going to keep attacking me with marshmallows all day or are you going to kiss me already?" the blue-eyed blonde wondered resting her chin against Lexa's chest as she looked up into her beautiful jade colored eyes. "And before you ask yes I have finished that last assignment. I have in fact brought to life the one person I think could rule everything should the world as we know it implodes and humanity is nothing more than surviving."

Lexa only rolled her eyes licking at Clarke's lips happily. "Well, should that day ever come I know who I'd be pledging myself to when I get the chance." She smiled twisting a few strands of honey blonde hair around her fingers. "You'd be like a blue eye flame burning and saving the world all in one."

Clarke groaned pressing the muzzle of her plastic gun against her lover's stomach and playfully pretended to have pulled the trigger. "Shut up and kiss me already Commander." She ordered tossing both candy firing guns onto the floor and out of the way while Lexa's arms slid back around her waist holding her tightly against Lexa's toned body while their lips fused back together again.


	3. Shoot

Shaw knew it would be pointless to try and sneak up on the hacker what with her Computer Goddess relaying everything to her cochlear. Not that she was trying to sneak up on anyone after the day she'd had chasing down numbers left right and center as she trudged up the steps into the library.

"Aren't you even going to say hi to us Sameen?" Root sighed without taking her eyes away from the code she was creating.

"Whatever," Shaw grumbled her eyes flickering up to meet Root's for a fraction of a second then dropped as she knelt to scratch behind Bear's ear in greeting when the dog trotted over to sniff around the cuffs of her pants. "Keeping her out of trouble for me Big Man?" the Persian questioned trying not to crack a smile when her dog just continued to lick happily at the underside of her chin with a low happy whimper before turning and jump back onto the sofa beside the hacker leaning against her leg with his head resting on his outstretched paws.

"Don't I get any sugar?" Root pouted as she and Bear tracked the sociopath's movements as she unloaded all but two of her weapons in their little armory. "Your sweet tooth can wait you have work to do." Shaw reminded her nodding to the still running code on the laptop Root had been typing away at when she came in as she tosses the hacker a flash drive of more newly acquired information on Samaritan.

"You are such a tease." The killer for higher sighed pushing her black framed 'nerd' glasses farther up her nose as she plugged the drive into her computer. "Well we wouldn't want our all-knowing Overlord getting sluggish on us now would we." Shaw commented propping her feet up on Finch's desk leaning back in the chair to start cleaning her gun.

Shaw only glanced up again when she noticed Root's head tilting to one side out of her peripheral vision. "Your Robo Boss have another job of us?" she questioned rolling her chair away from the desk as she pushed a fresh magazine into her newly cleaned gun.

Root shook her head with a wide smile on her lips. "No something better." Shaw gave the other woman an annoyed glare at that. "If I can't soot something I highly doubt it." Root was already smiling wider as she closed her laptop and set it aside. "Well, she's just giving us the rest of the day to ourselves non-the less so let's make the most of it shall we?" The Analog Interface explained heading into the armory herself while Bear returned to Shaw's side dropping his tennis ball on the desktop with an expectant air about him.

"What do you mean she's giving us the day?" Shaw complained tossing the ball sending Bear casing after it excitedly as she waited for Root to come back.

"Patience Sweetie and I'll show you." Root answered casually now leaning up against the cage door with a wide almost Cheshire Cat type of smile on her lips her hands tucked behind her back.

"If you're suggesting another night with a hood and zip…." Shaw started but cut herself as she kicked away from the desk and dived behind it when Root brought out the thing behind her back and fired. "Oh, come on Sweetie where's your since of humor?" Root complained letting out a childlike giggle when Bear scrambled to eat up the gooey ammunition while Root slid a similar toy gun over to the still hiding Persian on the other side of the desk.

"I'm a sociopath Root. I don't have feelings." Shaw reminded her making sure the plastic weapon her some time lover had given her was loaded before rolling out of her cover to squeeze off a few shots of her own at the scoffing hacker. "But no cheating by getting help from your All-Seeing Goddess Root. This is strictly skill against kill alone." Shaw ordered sliding back behind the desk while Root ducked behind the sofa.

"You forgot to ask if anyone wanted a peanut first." Root joked ignoring Shaw's usual scoff and eye roll as they both got off more shots at one another with Bear happily snatching them up sometimes from mid-air as he darted between them wanting to join in the game as well. "Well everyone on our little team already knows that you're already nuts Root, so I decided against asking." Shaw answered the dry humor seeping into her voice as she peaked around the corner of the bookshelf she was now using as cover.

"Aaww I like you too Sameen." Root whispered against the Persian's ear as the burial of the toy gun in her hand dug into the small of Shaw's back. "How about we take this party back to that safe house for more arounds with those zip ties you have tucked into your waistband?" the hacker wondered moving the gun up Shaw's back while the Persian shuddered involuntarily.

"Or we could just stay here and risk getting caught by the guys." Shaw suggested surprising the hacker by pulling her in by the belt loops on her pants. "Mummm well….Gah You sneak." Root laughed when Shaw got off one last shot to her chest before the killer for higher managed to wrestle the toy gun away from her.

"Not my fault you let your guard down." Shaw tisked letting her own guard down as the volume on her other emotions was kicked up another notch the longer Root's hands wandered along under her tank top untucking it from her pants as they learned in closer to each other. "Well, maybe I just like it so much when you play doctor that I let you get that shot in." Shaw let out a groan of a laugh when Shaw's teeth scraped against the pulse point on her neck as both their guns dropped forgotten onto the floor at their feet.


End file.
